


Say Something

by OctarineSparks



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarineSparks/pseuds/OctarineSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's trying to let John know how he feels, the only way he can. Badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are other things I should be writing, but this just sort of... happened.

LIKE

"John, pass me that test tube."

"Get it yourself. I'm reading my paper."

"I want you to get it."

"What the hell for?"

"Because you can."

"So can you"

"I know. I always can. Sometimes, though, you're not here. So sometimes you can't."

"And?"

"And I like it better when you're here."

-:-

FEAR

"Are you hurt?"

"No... No... I'm ok. I'm fine."

"Are you sure John?"

"Yes Sherlock, I'm sure."

"You're positive?"

"For God's sake, Sherlock!"

"Alright."

"Good."

"But are you sure you're alright?"

-:-

TOUCH

"I'm cold."

"Put a jumper on."

"I don't own a jumper."

"Put one of mine on then."

"Hm, I think not."

"Then shut up."

"Move over."

"What are you doing?"

"Sharing your body heat."

"Bit weird."

"Alright. But not the oatmeal one."

"Don't you like it?"

"It's far too... John."

"So?"

"So it's yours."

-:-

LOVE Part 1

"Are you alright?"

"I will be."

"She's a blind idiot."

"Yeah, thanks."

-:-

JEALOUSY

"Thank you, I know you're busy."

"I'm not busy, Sherlock."

"You could be."

"Doing what?"

"Out with that new nurse. I know that you like her, and since Mary you've not really been, well, involved with anyone else."

"No, I don't really feel like it."

"I see. Did you move my lungs?"

-:-

LOVE Part 2

"It's late."

"Yes, very."

"I should go to bed."

"Really? You?"

"Even I must sleep sometimes, John."

"True. Go to bed. I'll carry on."

"You're not going to bed also?"

"No I'm not... I mean, I've not really been sleeping well."

"I'll stay."

-:-

NEED

"John, come here."

"Jesus, Sherlock, what the hell happened to you?"

"It looks worse than it is."

"I'll be the bloody judge of that. Hold still."

"Ow."

"Sorry. Hm, it's not deep. Bloody messy though. You need stitches."

"No. Just, dress it."

"Sherlock, you need stitches."

"Can you do it?"

"Yes. Hold on."

-:-

LONELINESS

"John?"

...

"John, are you home?"

...

"John, where's my violin?"

...

"John, tea."

...

Pick up milk. SH

"I already did."

-:-

LOVE Part 3

"I can't. Not tonight. It's... I'm busy tonight Lestrade. Get one of your desk monkeys to start on it and I'll have a look in the morning."

...

"Thought you were on a case tonight?"

"Hm. No. Nothing interesting came up."

"Oh, well, fancy Chinese?"

"Make sure you don't go to the same place as last time."

"I know, I know."

"Good."

"I'm... I'm a bit glad, actually. Didn't really want to be on my own tonight. I know you don't really care, but today it's been a year since Mary and I... well."

"Has it? I'd quite forgotten."

-:-

WANT

"John, is there something wrong with me?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"No, John, I mean... never mind."

"No, I'm sorry. What is it?"

"Doesn't matter. Is that shirt new?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Got it yesterday."

"It's very... Excuse me."

-:-

LOVE Part 4

"You've made me breakfast in bed. Am I ill?"

"Shut up. It's your birthday."

"Who told you?"

"Nobody told me, Sherlock. I know when your bloody birthday is."

"Oh. Well thank you. That was very thoughtful of you."

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?"

"Very."

"Hurry up and eat it before it gets cold."

"And the flower?"

"Mrs. Hudson brought them up."

-:-

COMFORT

"And is he the spy?"

"No, he's the bad guy. I thought you were watching this?"

"I am trying. It's unbearably dull."

"Then piss off and do something else. I'm trying to concentrate."

"No, I... I'm watching it. Look."

"Look at you watching it?"

"Yes."

"You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"Rude."

-:-

LOSS

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

"How? How is it for the best?"

"It's just for two months, Sherlock. Just while this whole stupid situation sorts itself out."

"You won't come back."

"I will."

"You won't."

"Of course I will. You'll be fine. I just need to go up there, get all of the papers signed. Talk things out with her."

"You're going to... reconcile?"

"I... I don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"Goodbye, Sherlock."

-:-

HAPPINESS

"You said two months."

"I know."

"It's been two weeks."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry that you couldn't... come to an arrangement."

"Don't be. I didn't want to. Things have changed. I don't think I even knew that until I saw her."

"What things?"

"Just things. You want tea?"

"I'll make it."

"You're making the tea?"

"Hm, yes, I feel it's appropriate."

"I don't need looking after, Sherlock."

"I never said you did, John."

-:-

DRUNK

"It's absolutely... thing. You know. Obvious."

"You always say that."

"It's true. John, why are people so blind?"

"'m not!"

"Yes you are! You're blind and stupid and... wooly."

"Wooly?"

"Like a sheep."

"This is the jumpers again... yeah?"

"Baa."

"Shut up Sherlock."

"S'funny."

"You're funny."

"So are you."

"Good funny?"

"The best."

-:-

LOVE Part 5

"No! Please. Don't hurt him, I'm putting the gun down."

"Sherlock, get out of here."

"No, not without you."

"Sherlock, please."

"No."

...

"John? John, can you hear me?"

"What happened?"

"You got shot. Again."

"And Mitchell?"

"Dead. Some of Lestrade's men got him."

"Good. Where am I?"

"Hospital. But you're going to be fine."

"Yes, well, it was only a graze, really."

"John, they had to dig the bullet out of your back."

"Hey, at least I have a matching pair of bullet holes now."

"Don't."

-:-

ENOUGH

"How's the wound?"

"Almost healed. What's... what's the matter?"

"I think you should move out."

"What?"

"I can't keep watching you get hurt. Enough's enough. Go and do something boring with your life."

"Sherlock, I-"

"No John! I want you out."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me."

"It's my flat."

"It's our flat."

"Just go, John. Please."

"No."

"Then I'll stop. No more cases. No more consulting detective."

"As if."

"I mean it."

"What the hell for?"

"You know why."

"It never bothered you before."

...

"Yes, it did."

-:-

FIGHT

"This is killing you."

"No. I'm fine. Plenty to keep me busy."

"Just take a case, Sherlock. Please."

"No. I won't. Not unless you leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"Well, that's that then."

"You're not being yourself."

"So?"

"So I don't like it."

"Then move out."

"No."

"So shut up."

-:-

LOVE Part 6

"You should have known that it wasn't as simple as just not taking cases anymore, Sherlock."

"Hm, well, we'll talk about that just as soon as we get out of here."

"You're loving this though, aren't you?"

"No."

"Well, I am."

"Good for you."

"Sherlock, what is this all about?"

...

"These handcuffs aren't coming off any time soon, and Lestrade is going to be at least an hour. You might as well tell me."

"John, you are being ridiculous."

"Yes. I know."

"If you must know, I'm... frightened."

"Frightened? Of what? Losing me?"

"Obviously."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You already did once."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You got married."

"I thought you were dead."

...

"I wouldn't have even thought about it if you were still around. I wouldn't have... left you."

"Why not?"

"You need me."

"I know."

-:-

HOLD

"Ok, whatever it is, just do it."

"What?"

"You've been staring at my hand for five minutes. I assume there's some scientific explanation."

"No, John. My mind was elsewhere."

-:-

KISS

"How did it go?"

"Oh God, it was awful. I want to go to bed, and maybe, when I wake up tomorrow, it will all have been a terrible nightmare."

"What happened?"

"I made a mistake."

"Which was?"

"Well, when I was dropping her home, I thought that would be it. She'd just gone on and on all night and my head was so far out of the whole bloody date. I thought it was obvious I didn't want to be there. And then, she leaned in for a kiss goodnight and well..."

"Well what?"

"I sort of... pulled back."

"Oh."

"Yeah, women don't really like that sort of thing."

"Did you not wish to sleep with her?"

"No Sherlock. I did not wish to sleep with her."

"Hm."

"Prat."

"Me, or her?"

-:-

IN LOVE

"John?"

"Sherlock?"

"Why are all the lights off?"

"Power cut."

"Oh. Do we have candles?"

"I'm looking."

"Let me help."

"Just tell me before I put my hand in something squashy when I'm going through the cupboards."

"Will do. Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"It's dark."

"Yes."

"That's why I--"

"Yes, Sherlock."

"John?"

"Hm?"

"Did you check under the sink?"

"Yeah. Nothing."

"Oh, I thought I had some there."

"Well, you don't."

"I can't see you at all."

"Side effect of the lack of light."

"Yes. Keep talking."

"What should I say?"

"Anything. Just so I know where you are."

"I'm right here."

"Yes. Right here."

"Sherlock?"

"What?"

"What about the bathroom?"

"Maybe. Hold my hand, it'll be faster if we both look."

"What's this?"

"Hm?"

"On your hand?"

"Oh. A burn. I burned myself. An experiment."

"You should be careful."

"I usually am. It was your fault anyway."

"My fault? How?"

"You startled me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright. But don't hold so tightly. The pressure is uncomfortable."

"Better?"

...

"Sherlock?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No, it isn't better."

"But Sherlock, you just said..?"

"I know. I take it back."

"Alright..."

"Look in the cupboard over the sink."

"Aha! Found one."

"Give it here John, I have a lighter."

"Oh, that's better."

"Yes. I can see you now."

"Now what?"

"I don't know. We wait for the power to come back on I suppose."

"And until then?"

...

"Right, let's at least just go and sit down before we start a fire."

"John... wait. I need to..."

"What?"

"Just then, why were you... holding my hand so tightly?"

"Was I?"

"Yes."

"I didn't... mean to."

"John..."

"Come on, let's get back to the front room."

"Yes, but, I feel I should, oh, this is useless, just let me--"

"Sherlock, what did you do that for? I can't see a bloody thing now."

"It's easier in the dark. For me."

"What is?"

"Hold my hand."

"What?"

"Hold my hand, John."

"Oh."

　

 


End file.
